warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Trapped
Prologue Trembling in fear in the corner of the dark, dirty cardboard box, a small kit lay, long fur fluffed up against the cold air on the inside of the moving vehicle. The kit blinked unsure of what to do, unsure of where the box she was in really was. ''Every time she tried climbing to her paws, the vehicle would come to a lurching halt, sending her back to the floor. For hours she lay in the box, freezing and starving. ''Where is Kaia? Where am I? ''the little she-kit wondered. The vehicle she was in came to a complete stop. The engine died as the keys were taken out. The person who took the kit opened the trunk of her car and lifted the box out. The kit hissed and mewled in fear. The woman carrying the box yelled at the kit, giving the box a shake. The kit gave up her pitiful mewling and laid down in an uncomfortable ball in the corner of the box she was in. The box made small movements as the woman carried it. The she-kit scratched at the side of the box, trying to escape. Finally, the woman put the box down. She dropped the box onto a tile floor, sighing in exhaustion. She kicked the box before stooping down to open it. She slowly opened the flaps and pulled the kit out. "Hmm... I ''suppose ''you need a name..." the woman sighed. She looked at the kit from nose to tail tip. "Maybe... Fluffy." She shook her head. "No, to... Innocent." She held the kit by her scruff in front of her face. "Ah. Teagan. Perfect." She patted the kit's head roughly. "Hello, Teagan. Welcome to your new home." She set Teagan on the couch next to her. The small kit didn't move from that spot. "Teagan, why are you so tense?" the woman asked. Teagan looked at her new owner through wide, deep yellow eyes. She opened her mouth and gave a ''mrrow ''of confusion. She blinked, forgeting what the woman had done by seperating her from her litter, and burried her nose in the woman's hand. The woman blinked, and softly stroked the young cat. '' Wow. Her fur is so soft... ''the woman thought. She patted the cat gently, then got up. Chapter One Teagan jumped off the counter as a mayonnaise jar was tossed at her. "Get off of my counter, you filthy cat!" The woman yelled and threw another container at the she-kit's head. "What do you think you are doing?" The woman yowled. Teagan flattened her ears against her skull and jumped off the counter. She darted past the woman she hated so much and slid under the couch. ''What have I ever done to you? she wailed inwardly. The woman grumbled and picked up her keys, bending over and looking at Teagan. She hissed something that Teagan had no hope of deciphering, then walked a few paces away. She slipped on her shoes and, before she left, she opened the window next to the door. She said something Teagan couldn't understand, then slammed the door behind her. Teagan slowly crawled out from her hiding spot and jumped up to the window. Fresh air! Finally! Maybe I can wiggle out of here... ''she thought, pawing at the screen in the window. ''How stupid does that Twoleg think I am? She unsheathed her claws and scratched at the screen. She smiled as a rip formed under her claws. She lashed at the screen, clawing at it until she could wiggle her shoulders through the tear in the screen. She looked down out of the window, thankful for the short distance to the ground. She braced herself and wiggled her haunches. Stepping onto the small outer windowsill, she looked back into the house where she had been kept. She leaped down from the sill, landing in the tall, uncut grass of the yard. Hearing an engine coming up the road, Teagan flattened herself to the ground and fled into a bush. The monster pulled into the short Thunderpath that was just big enough for it to fit on. The monster's engine stopped growling as the woman climbed out of it's belly, holding a bag that rattled. What? Is that a bag of those gross pellets? She was gonna feed me those? Teagan wondered. She watched with her ears flattened as the woman walked up the path to the door. The woman looked up at the window next to the door. Teagan gulped and shrank in her fur. The woman dropped her bags and yowled in frustration. She opened the door and picked up the bags, walking into the kitchen. She put everything down, then walked back out, slamming the door behind her so hard, Teagan heard things in the kitchen fall. The woman looked under the porch first, and when she didn't find Teagan she whipped out a light-stick. The light beam grazed the fur on Teagan's back as she forced herself to crouch lower to the ground. She flinched. Teagan knew she couldn't run — the woman was faster than her — so she crouched as low as she could. The woman must have seen Teagan move, because she came toward her, yowling, sounding really mad. Teagan flattened herself to the ground, prepared for the worst. The woman reached out a pink, hairless paw and picked up Teagan by the scruff. The woman stomped into her nest, growling words Teagan couldn't understand. The woman tossed Teagan onto the wood floor. Teagan whimpered in pain as the woman shouted at her, kicking her occasionally. ''What is wrong with you?! ''Teagan shouted inwardly. She howled in agony when the woman stomped on her tail. Teagan cried out in pain as the woman kept stomping on her tail. The she-kit knew that her tail was broken now. Teagan wailed in pain, trying to drag herself away from the woman. The woman snickered and dragged her back. The she-kit felt an overwhelming urge to claw the woman's nose as the woman picked her up, flicking her nose. She lashed out her paw, feeling her claws connect with soft flesh. The woman hissed in pain and dropped Teagan. Adrenaline kicked in, and Tegan bounded over to the window, not even thinking before she jumped onto the sill. She leaped through the hole in the screen and dropped to the ground. Her tail dragged behind her as she tried to get out of the yard and into the woods. The woman ran out of the nest and tried to find the wounded kit in the overgrown grass. The woman hissed as she tripped over a tire, getting back up. Tegan froze in terror when the overwhelming scent of dog washed over her senses. The woman grabbed Teagan again, this time, roughly. The kit yelped in fear as the woman carried her into the house. Tegan was thrown onto the floor. She lay there, breath driven from her small chest. More Coming Soon! Category:Snowfern's Articles Category:Fanfiction